


Baby it's cold outside

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Christmas, F/F, Jessley - Freeform, Seriously these guys need more attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Ashley doesn't want to spend Christmas alone.Based on the best Christmas present a Jessley shipper could have.





	Baby it's cold outside

Ashley wasn’t looking forward to Christmas at all. Her mother was spending it at her stepfather’s house, with all her extended step-family, and she had no plans to join them as she had never got along with them. This means that she would be alone in the Bella house for Christmas. Anything was better than a week with a lot of people that she wanted to escape the presence of immediately, but she couldn’t say that she was looking forward to being alone.

Jessica came down the stairs with her suitcase in her hand and her rucksack on her back. She was going to spend Christmas Break with her entire family. Ashley was a little envious, but she would never say anything to take the enormous smile that had been resident on Jessica’s face for over a week in anticipation.

Jessica placed her luggage clumsily by the door and flopped on the sofa next to Ashley, and put her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as Ashley put her arm around her. “How long ‘til your taxi comes?”

“Fifteen minutes. And I’ll have an extra twenty minutes just in case there is any traffic or something goes wrong before my train.”

“I can’t believe you’re going away!” Ashley said, immediately regretting it ever so slightly, really not wanting to spoil Jessica’s mood.

“I really can’t stay,” Jessica said, nuzzling into Ashley.

“But baby, it’s cold outside. What if you have to wait outdoors for ages?”

“Relax Ash, there’s a waiting room,” Jessica said sitting up smiling. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay by yourself this week?”

“Yeah. It’s okay,” Ashley said, biting her lip so as not to tell Jessica how much she was dreading it. “Just a bit sad that I won’t get to see you on Christmas day,” she said, taking Jessica’s hand.

“At least we had this evening. It’s been so very nice” Jessica said, knowing that it didn’t make up for Christmas itself.

“Jess, your hands are like ice. Are you feeling okay?”

“Fine,” Jessica said, her eyes filling up with tears. Ashley knew that something wasn’t right. Jessica’s hands ALWAYS went cold when she was upset. Jessica took her hands away and looked at her phone. “I’d better go wait outside so that I don’t miss the cab. If I miss my train, my parents are going to FREAK.”

“I was wondering where you got that gene from.” Jessica smiled, blinking back her tears as she stood up. “Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Ashley asked concernedly. “Let me at least make you a mug of chocolate,” she said as she walked into the Bella kitchen.

“Thanks,” Jessica said, as Ashley made two mugs of hot chocolate, finishing them off with a squirt of whipped cream. “Can I help?” she said, walking up to the counter. Ashley quickly spun around and squirted whipped cream onto Jessica’s nose. “Hey!” Jessica said, laughing, before wiping it off with a napkin. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Ashley said, leaning in and kissing her.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jessica said, finally letting her tears flow, breaking the kiss. “It’s my fault.”

“What is?” Ashley said, playing with her hair.

“I haven’t told my parents about us yet. Do you remember Michael?” Ashley nodded, narrowing her eyes slightly, remembering Michael, Jessica’s truly horrible ex who she’d had the displeasure of meeting, since he went to Barden as well. On multiple occasions Ashley had found herself having to console Jessica after Michael had said something to her, since he still hated Jessica after she had ended their relationship.

“Yes, I remember Michael.”

“My parents have been very wary since them, and I’m scared that they’d quiz you so much that you’d be scared off. My mother said that I’m not ‘emotionally ready’ for another relationship.”

“Jess, that was three years ago. And you are. And I WOULDN’T be scared off. I love you way too much for that,” she said, before kissing her again.

Jessica took a shaky breath in, before saying “Ash can you come with me?”

“Jess, are you sure?” Ashley said, her face lighting up. Jessica nodded back at her. “YES!” Ashley said, practically throwing herself at Jessica as she gave her a hug.

“I’ll just say you’re my best friend, mention relationships, see how my parents react and then tell them, if they don’t tell me never to mention relationships again.”

“Good idea,” Ashley said, loosening her hold on Jessica.

“Right. I’ll put our drinks in thermos mugs and YOU can go and pack,” Jessica said, placing her hand on Ashley’s shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

“Perfect,” Ashley said smiling and running off to pack for Christmas with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing another Jessley fic which I'll hopefully get up before Chrismas :)


End file.
